Amazed Much?
by PirateWolf101
Summary: Prologue, Chapters 1 and 2 (Mini) are now up and so is Chapter 3!. I know... it took f***in' forever. I'm just not that into Iron Fey, I'll do my best to re... love? the series? :DD I posted chapter 3 hurray! (Not really)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey do you hear that?" David asked.

"No dude, why? You must be hearing things." Scott replied.

A slow rhythmic beating filled the school. "Okay, now I heard it." Scott whispered.

It suddenly stopped. "Dude, what the hell was that?" David said.

The Door to the school gym flew open. "Wait a minute. Is that? Is that-"

* * *

**Cliffy! This is a story I'm thinking of starting. If you want me to continue, please review. I need at least one or two reviews to continue. I promise every chapter will be over at least 100 words! (If I continue) I may also write fluff if anyone wants me to. **

**WARNING! I love to write funny bits so some of the scenes may include majorly funny bits. Including Ash and Scott doing a stare-down. LOL! I should probably stop typing. **

**-Pirate**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the other stuff, only the plot and the following characters: Saphira, Julius, David, and Violet.**

* * *

**Previously, on Amazed Much?**

_The Door to the school gym flew open. "Wait a minute. Is that? Is that-"_

**CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL**

"… Swamp Girl?" Scott asked.

"Shit! Wrong door! Forget I was here!" Meghan said. She closed the door, but something long, sharp and blue blocked the door from fully closing.

"Wait, do you know these humans?" A pale black haired boy asked.

"Ash, close the door. We have nothing to do with them." Meghan replied fiercely.

_What the hell? _Scott thought.

"But If these humans call my lady Swamp Girl, wouldn't that be an insult to both my lady's position and her lifestyle?" Ash inquired.

"Oh Ash! Stop talking like you're six thousand years old!" Meghan replied.

"But I am! I really am!" Ash said. "Mhm" she replied sarcastically.

"Umm, we're still here!" David yelled.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Meghan yelled back. "Ash, please remove your sword from in between the doors."

"Ugh, fine." Ash said. He took back his sword and sheathed it.

"Wait, Swamp Girl! Weren't you gone for like, 2 years?" Scott quickly asked.

"Oh God I don't want to answer that. But yes I was. Why the hell would you care?" Meghan replied, shaking her head.

"Because I'm a junior, and what are you, still a freshman?" Scott sneered. Ash sprinted over to Scott ready to cut him to smithereens.

"Ash no! Get back here now!" Meghan shouted, obviously mad. Ash quickly retreated.

"I'm afraid you must apologize, human." Ash calmly said.

"Ash, just go look for Sage." Meghan whispered. He walked away without a word, walking into the school cafeteria.

After Ash left, Meghan walked into the gym with a strange looking horse following her. Scott and David now could fully view Meghan's outfit.

"Whoa…" they both whispered. She looked stunning. Out went the cargo pants and normal t-shirts. She was wearing a silver gown covered in armor and a belt with a sheath attached, a sword in it.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I look like some kind of medieval female knight." Meghan quickly pointed out, eyes closed. They finally noticed her ears. They were long and pointy, like a blood elf's ears on World of Warcraft.

"Holy shit what are you! Some kind of elf or faerie!" David shouted out. "Okay I just need to know this. Do you know anyone named Saphira, Julius or Violet?" Meghan calmly said.

* * *

**I know! Not much of a good story. I think I need someone to help me fix grammar spots and improve words or sentences. Also, I need ideas! Should I do point of views? One thing is fo shizzle! (Sorry about that) Scott VS Ash! Stare down! . . This is my first, over about 500 words total, story. I'll start to work on Chapter 2, IF I get at least 3 more reviews. LOL! In my mind, Scott and Ash are wrestling while Meghan's standing by them, all like: I do not know them. Okay I should stop typing. But one more thing! You see that blue button below this story? Yeah? I DARE YOU! yeah! Dare! DOUBLE-DOGGY-DARE! you! to click it and REVIEW! LOL! BYEZ!**

**Sincerely, ****Crazy Pirate Wolf**


	3. Chapter 2: The Search: Part 1

""_Do you know anyone named Saphira, Julius, or Violet?" Meghan asked."_

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE SEARCH: PART 1**

Saphira looked around. Calm down, she said to herself. They won't find us here. Violet came up to her and said "Julius is in the gym. Come on, his period's about to end!" "Okay, okay I'm coming!" Saphira replied as they both walked down the hall.

SMALL MINI CHAPTER


	4. Message To All

Hi. I haven't been on in months, I know. I'm doing my best to relaunch the story, so I think I'll be done with Part 2 of the chapter by The 5th or 6th of February. Writing blocks, gotta hate em.

-PirateWolf101


	5. Chapter 3: Revealed and Confused

**Chapter 3: Revealed and Confused**

Thump. Thump. The sound of the dribbling basketball filled the gym. "David over here!" Julius called.

David's eyes darted around the room, looking for an open pass besides Julius. Suddenly, Jake, a player on the opposing team, stole the ball from him. He threw the ball into the hoop, just as the buzzer rang.

"Nice going, David!" a teammate shouted.

Julius, Violet and Saphira walked into the field and sat under a tree, watching football practice.

"How was the game?" Violet asked.

"Lost." He replied.

"Oh." Violet softly said. "Saphira, they lost."

Saphira quietly took out a bag of Doritos and munched on them. "Damn it! Sometimes I swear they put hog spit in this crap!" She got up and threw it at a football player.

"WTF?" the player yelled.

"Hey guys, I have this strange feeling, that _they're_ looking for us." Violet slowly said.

"What? Who?" Saphira asked.

"_Them_." Violet replied, "Our parents."

"Don't." Julius whispered.

"Huh? Don't what?" Saphira asked.

"Don't talk about them." Julius whispered again.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" Sage said. "Aah!"

Sage clutched the deep wound on his hip, now a scar. _What is this feeling? Why does it make me feel so… empty?_

He looked at his surroundings. A small pocket of light came from a crack in the upper part of the wall. It was a small room, kind of like a cave, but with a blocked up small entrance. It was dark, other than that light. He got up, but his legs gave away. _I feel… old_. He laughed, thinking, _I can't be old, I can't even age!_

* * *

I actually composed this before going to sleep, I'm sooooo sorry if you don't like it! It was a sort of... confusing revealed secret? if you like, review. I'm in need of ideas, as this one lacks funniness. The hog spit part made me smile though.

-Sleepy Pirate Wolf


	6. Warning, story ends

I actually will discontinue the story. I don't read Iron Fey anymore and I'm not obsessed with it. If anyone wants to take the story go ahead. I'm obsessed with a new video game, so I don't want to write. thanks for the honest review, I felt like I had to continue the story, I realized what I was doing to it, so I decided to stop. Sorry all.


End file.
